Nintendo X Sega X Capcom X Sony X Microsoft X Shonen Jump X Lucasarts X Marvel X DC Universe X Namco X BBC
Saishu Tekina Kurosuoba '''as it's known by more simply is a fighting crossover game available for PS3, PS4, PSP, PSVita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, 3DS and PC. It features characters from Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Sony, Microsoft, Shonen Jump, Shonen Sunday, Lucasarts, Marvel, DC Universe, Dark Horse, Namco Bandai and BBC. It is about the fusion of multiverses and whoever wins keeps theirs, many characters get mixed around and don't know where they are until they find they must defeat outsiders to save themselves so fight anyone they see who they don't know. Characters '''Nintendo Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Peach Daisy Bowser Yoshi Toad Link Zelda Ganondorf Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Cranky Kong Candy Kong Funky Kong Ash Ketchum Red Pikachu Jigglypuff Arceus Palkia Dialga Giratina Fox Crystal Kirby King Dedede Lucas Ness Slime Hero Samus Sega Sonic Tails Knuckles Amy Shadow Cream Big Omega Rouge Eggman Alex Kidd Aiai Amigo Vectorman Billy Guy Cody Hagar Ax Battler Tyris Flare Gilius Thunderhead Death Adder Capcom Megaman Megaman X Megaman Legend Zero Dr Light Dr Wily Ryu Ken Chun-Li Guile Dhalsim Zangief M Bison Akuma Seth Wesker Dante Chris Amaterasu Felicia Spencer Morrigan Phoenix Wright Viewtiful Joe Namco Bandai Pacman Ms Pacman Blinky Pinky Inky Clyde Kazuya Jin Devil Jin Heihachi Jinpachi King Paul Red Ranger Green Ranger Blue Ranger Yellow Ranger Black Ranger Pink Ranger Megazord Sony Sackboy Sackgirl Crash Coco Crush Nina Neo N Gin Aka Aka Uka Uka Pinstripe Kratos Ratchet Clank Jak Daxter Cole Snake Racer Sly Cooper Parappa The Rapper Fat Princess Alex Mason Trevor Phillips Lara Croft Nathan Drake Microsoft Gatling Pea Giga Gargantuan Zomboss Crazy Dave Master Chief Conker Ezio Auditore Edward Kenway Nick Ramos Marius Titus Banjo & Kazooie Shonen Jump Goku Vegeta Gohan Krillin Yamcha Tien Chiaotzu Trunks Goten 18 Uub Frieza Cell Super Buu Arale Luffy Zoro Nami Sanji Usopp Hancock Ace Robin Chopper Akainu Naruto Sasuke Madara Pain Ichigo Hiei Toriko Nekomajin Kuriza Onio Kenshiro Johnathan Joestar Shonen Sunday (Pretty Much Only Here For Shingeki no Kyojin) Eren Jaeger Mikasa Ackerman Armin Arlert Levi Colossal Titan Sasha Braus Lucasarts Luke Skywalker Han Solo Leia Chewbacca Obi Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Darth Vader R2D2 C3PO Yoda Emperor Palpatine Boba Fett Jango Fett Lando Calrissian Darth Maul Mace Windu Count Dooku General Grievous Vader's Apprentice Marvel Spiderman Captain America Hulk Iron Man Blade Wolverine Magneto Green Goblin Daredevil Luke Cage Iron Fist The Punisher Ghost Rider Thor Loki Dr Doom Galactus Ant Man Giant Man Ultron DC Universe Superman Batman Green Lantern The Flash Aquaman Wonder Woman General Zod Doomsday The Joker Sinestro Professor Zoom Ares Cheetah Catwoman Jonah Hex Dark Horse Akira Astro Boy Makoto Buffy Robocop Caeser Terminator Hellboy Abe Sapien Timecop Alien Predator Leonidas The Mask BBC 1st Doctor 2nd Doctor 3rd Doctor 4th Doctor 5th Doctor 6th Doctor 7th Doctor 8th Doctor 9th Doctor 10th Doctor 11th Doctor 12th Doctor 1st Master 2nd Master 3rd Master 4th Master 5th Master 6th Master 7th Master 8th Master Sherlock Watson Merlin Category:Fighting Games Category:Company X Company Category:Series X Series Category:Crossovers Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo games Category:SEGA Games Category:BBC Category:Doctor Who Category:Microsoft Games Category:Sony Games Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:DC Category:WB Games Category:Marvel Category:Namco Category:Lucasarts Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PSP Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC/Mac Games Category:PC Games Category:Dark Horse Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Vs Capcom series Category:Mario & Sonic Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Mario games Category:Pokemon Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Batman Category:Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Star Wars Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Dbz Category:Power Rangers Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Pac-man games Category:Pac-Man Category:Tekken Category:DragonBall Category:Halo